howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Kacey Simon
Kacey Simon (Cymphonique Miller) is the former queen of The Perfs (perf is the abbreviation for "perfect"), and is the lead singer of Gravity 5. Kacey is confident, bold, somewhat self-centered, and now on a constant campaign to take her new friends and band mates to the top of the school social ladder. She can sing, dance, write incredible songs, and she's proving to Gravity 4 that she also knows how to be a true friend. In the pilot, Molly and Grace refer to her as "The Queen of Braces and Glasses." Although she ridicules the Gravity 5 band members at first, she soon joins them due to Zander's influence, has a much clearer view, and learns that she should just be herself and make friends that love her for who she is, not because of her popularity. Kacey is shown to be very girly and fashionable and prefers to wear dresses and skirts and not t-shirts or jeans. But she still acts selfish to her friends, and she often gets them into trouble which she also gets them out of. Also she seems to have a crush on her best friend that is Zander in some episodes in the series. 'History' In "How to Rock Braces and Glasses", Kacey Simon was the leader of the clique The Perfs at first, then she had to get glasses and brasses and then Molly and Grace dump her and now she is a loser and has to find new friends.Gravity 5 In "How to Rock a Messy Bet", Kacey tries giving up her phone to win a bet, but temptation arises when she learns a boy she likes sent her a text message. In "How to Rock a Lunch Table", Kacey devises a plan to takeover the Perfs' lunch table. In "How to Rock a Secret Agent", Kacey shows Stevie how to walk, talk and act like a Perf. In "How to Rock an Election", Kacey runs for president. Friendships Stevie Baskara Status: Best Friends Kacey and Stevie have become very close friends, even though at first they weren't very fond of each other. These two have become very close since the first episode. They always have each other's backs. In later episodes, Kacey and Stevie end up hugging, they seem to grow closer every episode. They are also in a love triangle with Zander. (See'': Stacey) Zander Robbins '''Status: Best Friends (Possible Crush)' Zander and Kacey are seen to be best friends, because they're both from Gravity 5. It is rumored that kacey has a crush on Zander but it is still not confirmed. Kacey is also seen to be having one of her arms on Zander's shoulder very ''often. They are seen smiling at each other, laughing with each other, and glancing at each other. They are also in a love triangle with Stevie. (See: Zacey) (See: ''Stacer) Gallery Qoutes *"Hello Loserberry." -Kacey to Stevie to Rock Braces & Glasses *"Peace out girl scout!" -Kacey *"Woof! They did not wash this thing!" (Throws away mascot head) Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Simon Family Category:Gravity 5 Category:Teens Category:Students